vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Aurora de Martel
Aurora de Martel es un personaje recurrente importante y antagonista de la Tercera Temporada de The Originals. Hija del Conde de Martel y hermana menor de Tristan de Martel. Ella es el primer vampiro convertido por Rebekah Mikaelson, y un miembro de la Trinidad. Aurora es miembro de la Familia De Martel. Biografía La madre de Aurora murió en el parto, lo que repercutió en que ella no celebre su cumpleaños debido a que cree que su primer acto en la tierra fue monstruoso, por lo cual no merece celebrarlo. Ella y Lucian eran amigos cuando era pequeña. Sur de Francia, 1002 Aurora de Martel era la hija de el conde y condesa de Martel, y hermana de Tristan de Martel. Ambos estaban presentes cuando los Mikaelson llegaron al castillo, ellos fingian ser los hijos del conde de Guisa. Klaus se sintió encandilado al instante por ella. Ambos mantuvieron un romance secreto, hasta que Lucian lo descubrió, quién pensaba que tenía oportunidad con ella, dado que habían sido amigos en la infancia. Aurora preocupada porque su hermano los descubriese a los tres, les dijo que se fueran, pero Lucian, aun sorprendido y muerto del dolor, se quedo, lo que llevo a su tortura. Klaus y Aurora continuaron con su romance, ella iba enamorandose más y más de él, luego de recibir una carta de Klaus expresando sus sentimientos. Ambos mantienen aun su romance secreto, y un día ella descubre que es un vampiro cuando le ve alimentandose junto con Lucian. Aurora quiere convertirse en lo que Klaus es, pero este se niega a sentenciarla a una vida así. Luego de que Tristan le prohibiese estar con él, ella se corta las muñecas y Rebekah la salva (se presume que fue todo una trampa y que Tristan nunca supo de ella y Klaus). Aurora salta de su ventana y muere, despertando como vampiro y diciendole a Klaus que ahora podrán amarse por siempre. Su relación crece más temprana, hasta que un día se enteran de que Mikael Mikaelson va a cazar a sus hijos, por lo cual tienen que huir. Aurora quiere ir con ellos, pero Elijah se niega, y ella accidentalmente revela que Klaus mató a Esther (la madre de los Mikaelson). Elijah enfadado la pone bajo una compulsión (la primera por accidente) y la obligaba decirle el secreto que Klaus le había confesado, luego nuevamente la pone bajo una compulsión para que rompa el corazón de Klaus. Ella le llama monstruo y dice que nunca podrá amarlo, se ve destruida cuando él se va. Más tarde, Elijah le pone otra compulsión (a ella, Tristan y Lucian) para que creyera que ella es Rebekah y pasó muchos siglos de esa manera, escondiendose de Mikael a quien realmente creía su padre. Europa, 1114 Luego de que la hermandad de los cinco insertara la daga en Elijah, ella, su hermano y Lucian fueron libres de la compulsión. Ellos estaban muy enfadados y destruidos, por lo que juraron venganza. Además de que Mikael los seguía aun cazando. Ella y Lucian viajaron un tiempo junto con su hermano, pero el antiguo rencor entre ambos acabo separandolos. ''The Originals'' Temporada 3 Su primera aparición se da en For the Next Millennium, donde se hallaba sentada en un monasterio con las vestimentas del mismo. Un monje le entregó un pedazo de papel que llevó a que tuviera un ataque y le cortara la garganta con las uñas. Luego, sacó un collar de debajo de la túnica y menciono que no faltaría mucho. You Hung the Moon, ella y su hermano disfrutan de un enfrentamiento con espadas. Ante la mención de su ataque de antes, ella menciona que ha mejorado y que deberia dejarla salir de alli, pero él dijo que no podía hacer eso y que la extrañaria cuando se fuera. Ella se ve furiosa ante eso, pero es inmovilizada y se la seda con lo que se presume es verbena. En I’ll See You in Hell or New Orleans, se revela que Aurora mantenía un romance con Klaus. Ella escapa del monasterio y le avisa a su hermano que va a ir a visitarlo a Nueva Orleans. A Walk on the Wild Side se revela que ella fue la que envenenó a la adivina, y que estuvó en todo momento en la fiesta, vestida con una mascara. The Axeman's Letter en un flashback vemos como la relación entre ella y Klaus crecía, y como se entero de que era thumbun vampiro. Aurora decidida a convertirse en uno se corta las venas, para que Rebekah la salve y se suicida lanzandose por el balcon. Como vampiro, su relación con Klaus se vuelve aun más cercana. Cuando los originales deben huir, ella quiere ir con ellos pero debido a un error, le cuenta a Elijah (bajo compulsión) que Klaus mató a Esther. Enfadado, Elijah le hace romper el corazón de Klaus. En el presente, ella le cuenta todo a Klaus luego de que se reenceuntran, después de que dejara un cuerpo de una mujer desangrado sobre flores en la casa de los Mikaelson. Klaus la encuentra mediante pistas que ella dejo y ambos por fin hablan sobre lo que sucedió y sus sentimientos. Beautiful Mistake, ella y Klaus comienzan a pasar tiempo juntos, aunque ella demuestra que sabe que solo es para sacar información. Klaus termina revelandole que nunca dejo de pensar en ella, y que su actual habitación es en realidad un estudio de arte, donde tiene un cuadro de ella. Aurora y él finalmente aceptan que aun se quieren y mantienen relaciones. Después de eso, ella revela el arma que piensan usar Lucian y su hermano para matarlos, diciendole que todo es por causa de que Elijah utilizo las compulsión en ellos para hacerles creer que eran los originales y que le odiaba profundamente por haberla separado de él. Además de que ella engaño a su hermano y tenía a Rebekah protegida. Personalidad Vampiro Aurora esa hermosa vampira y enigmatica, es seductora, juguetona e inegniosa. Pero es malvada, y volatil. Parece haber desarrollado una inestabilidad mental, lo que llevó a su hermano a encerrarla en un monasterio. Ella también parece tener una estrecha y casi enfermiza relación con él. Cambiando mucho desde que era humana. Humana Como Humana, Aurora demostró ser alguien inocente, entregada y romántica. Ella era pura bondad, aunque muy buena manipulando a las personas para conseguir un fin que buscaba. Ella también demostró ser muy sensible y leal a Klaus. Apariciones *Séptima Temporada de The Vampire Diaries **Moonlight on the Bayou (Indirectamente mencionada) *Tercera Temporada de The Originals **For the Next Millennium **You Hung the Moon **I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans **A Walk on the Wild Side **The Axeman's Letter **Beautiful Mistake **Out of the Easy **The Other Girl in New Orleans **Savior **A Ghost Along the Mississippi **Wild at Heart (Mencionada) **Dead Angels **Heart Shaped Box **A Streetcar Named Desire **An Old Friend Calls (Mencionada) **Behind the Black Horizon (Mencionada ) **The Devil Comes Here and Sighs **No More Heartbreaks (Cuerpo/Inconsciente) **Where Nothing Stays Buried (Cuerpo/Inconsciente) **Give 'Em Hell Kid (Cuerpo/Inconsciente) Nombre *'Aurora' es un nombre femenino de origen latino. El nombre significa "el Amanecer". Se deriva de la mitología romana, Aurora, la diosa del amanecer. *'Martel' es uno de los apellidos más famosos e históricos de Gran Bretaña y Francia. Deriva de la palabra francesa "martel" que significa "martillo". Trivia *Ella es la vampira más vieja del linaje de Rebekah. *Anteriormente, fue mantenida cautiva por monjes en un monasterio por su hermano, Tristan, quien les ordenó drogarla (presumiblemente verbena). Actualmente no se sabe por qué, aunque es muy posible que Aurora sea mental o emocionalmente inestable dado su comportamiento durante su reunión más reciente. **Según su hermano Tristan, Aurora tiene una tendencia a caer en sus períodos oscuros y que su más reciente ocurrió hace mucho tiempo y aún no se ha levantado. De ahí la razón por la que fue retenida en el monasterio. **Aurora mostró signos de inestabilidad mental como ser humano. *Ella es la segunda vampira engendrada en la historia. **Esto la convierte en la primera mujer vampira engendrada en la historia, mientras que Lucien es el primer vampiro hombre engendrado en la historia. *Ella es la primera vampira en ser obligada por un Vampiro Original. *Ella fue obligada por Elijah a ver a Niklaus como el monstruo miserable y engañoso que realmente es. Más tarde también se vio obligada a creer que ella era Rebekah. Luego le dijo que huyera con miedo a Mikael junto con Lucien y Tristan que creían que eran Niklaus y Elijah respectivamente. *Aurora, Tristan y Lucien juraron venganza contra la Familia Mikaelson y pasaron siglos buscando armas que los mataran hasta que se revelara la verdad sobre las líneas de sangre, lo que les obligó a incapacitar a los Originales para no morir ellos mismos. *Ella, al igual que Lucien y su hermano, son inmunes a la verbena. *Ella es muy resistente a los hechizos de infligir dolor. Aunque parece mostrar algo de disfrute hacia eso. *Ella es lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerse frente a una poderosa bruja (Freya) y un híbrido (Hayley) en combate. *Aurora está celosa del afecto de Klaus por Camille O'Connell. *Ella es el primer vampiro en la historia del universo de TVD/TO que se reveló bipolar. *Aurora toca el piano. *Ella es la única miembro de la Trinidad que aparece en los primeros 10 episodios de la temporada 3. *Afirma que no ha sentido dolor desde la década de 1700, y le hizo cosquillas cuando Freya le infligió un hechizo de dolor. *Dado que Aurora bebió el suero para convertirse en una Original mejorada pero aún no ha muerto, se desconoce si saldrá de su sistema o cómo le afectará. **Después de que Vincent extrajera el suero de su cuerpo, Aurora vuelve a ser un vampiro común. *Con su hermano y Lucien muertos, ella es ahora el único miembro restante de la Trinidad. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personaje en The Originals Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Tres de The Originals Categoría:Personaje Femenino Categoría:Personaje Recurrente Categoría:Supernatural Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Residentes de Nueva Orleans Categoría:Miembro de la Trinidad Categoría:Familia De Martel